


Unchaperoned "Alone Time"

by Dracoduceus



Series: Wandering Home [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Hanzo's mean Pokemon, Jigglypuff misuses his Sing, M/M, Oral Sex, Pokemon AU, Trans!character, masculine pronouns for naughty bits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracoduceus/pseuds/Dracoduceus
Summary: Hanzo and McCree finally get their unchaperoned “alone time”. Gyarados and Wingull are not happy.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Series: Wandering Home [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917211
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	Unchaperoned "Alone Time"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WereKem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WereKem/gifts).



> Written for [WereKem](https://twitter.com/WereKem)'s birthday earlier this month. 
> 
> And now that I have played Pokemon Sword this whole weird is only a little less unfamiliar to me :P

Hanzo was still weak for some time after returning home. He couldn’t walk very far without pausing for a break, much to his frustration. Day two into being home, he refused to remain bedridden and, despite Jigglypuff’s protests, stumbled into the kitchen where McCree was cooking breakfast. 

“Good morning,” McCree said as if he had expected Hanzo to show up. “Your food will be ready soon, why don’t you take a seat?” 

Wingull was perched on the back of one of the chairs and clicked his beak in annoyance; his mate was perched on McCree’s shoulder and it seemed that they were having a spat because the other Wingull was occasionally preening McCree’s hair while glaring at Hanzo’s Wingull. 

He watched McCree fiddle around on the stove, smelled the heavy spices that McCree liked to use. Though McCree was not originally from Galar, he took to the curry dishes as if he was born here in ways that Hanzo hadn’t. It wasn’t until he had met Hanzo that he had become familiar with vegetarian food, and though Hanzo would never judge him for it—just as he never judged him for his itch to go off for a battle—McCree took to it as well. 

Now the kitchen smelled of spices in ways that it had never done when Hanzo had lived alone. He couldn’t help but wonder how long it would last. 

McCree turned around with a large bowl of curry and rice in one hand and a small tray of toppings for Hanzo to choose from. When he set the food in front of Hanzo, he leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek. 

Whatever doubts that Hanzo had were erased momentarily in the brilliance of McCree’s smile. 

“A friend taught me this recipe,” he explained. “I thought you might like it?” 

Hanzo hesitated but ultimately decided not to say anything of his dislike of curry. Still, it smelled really good—and despite not liking curry, groaned a little at the taste. 

“What do you think?” McCree asked when he came back with his own plate. “Is it okay?” 

Jigglypuff had tucked in beside Hanzo, grunting a little as he ate quickly. Smiling, Hanzo pet his head before smiling at McCree. “It’s _delicious_.” 

Again, McCree’s smile warmed Hanzo from the inside out and he found himself smiling back. “Apple curry,” he explained as he sat down. “I didn’t add too many spices, I didn’t want to overwhelm your stomach.”

It felt like when Hanzo looked back down at his plate, it was nearly empty. “It’s perfect,” he admitted. Jigglypuff, sitting on his own boosted seat beside him, looked between Hanzo and McCree with a strangely thoughtful look on his face. 

“I’m glad,” McCree said, sitting down for his own meal. “Don’t worry,” he added. “I already did the morning chores so you don’t have to rush.” 

Hanzo looked at the clock, craning his neck to see it from where he sat and was dismayed to see that it was almost noon. That certainly explained why McCree was making curry. 

Something must have shown on his face because McCree quickly leaned over and put a warm hand on the back of Hanzo’s wrist. “Hey. You’re recovering, and the docs have you on a lot of meds. Don’t beat yourself up over it.” 

“I want to see everybody,” Hanzo said stubbornly. “And I really should be awake sooner.” Jigglypuff grunted, disagreeing. When Hanzo looked at him, Jigglypuff stared back. It was the reminder in his serious little face that finally stuck after all these years. 

They weren’t with the Clan anymore. So many times, even now, he kept himself to a strict rule. Every once in a while, Hanzo caught himself thinking, _what will the Clan think?_

_What will_ onna-oyabun _think?_

McCree put his hand on the back of Hanzo’s. “Everyone will be glad to see you,” he said cautiously. “But you don’t have to push yourself. We’d all hate for you to stall your recovery if you push yourself too hard.” 

Hanzo almost didn’t hear him, staring down at his empty bowl. In the back of his mind, even then he had always been thinking, _what will the Clan think of McCree?_

“Humph,” Jigglypuff said and Hanzo looked at him. There was a lightness to his expression that he had only recently seen on his old friend’s face. 

And it was all because of Jesse McCree. 

McCree’s hand was warm on his and he looked down at it. He couldn’t begin to know McCree’s full history, had never asked. At least he knew that he had some history with the Deadlock gang, enough that Ashe would risk so much to come after him. But now that he knew where to look, he could see the nicks and scrapes on his knuckles from fights, the calluses from weapons. 

His hands alone were a roadmap of a rough life, visible to anyone that chose to look. Hanzo had seen those hands before, a million times, but he had chosen not to ask, just as he had chosen not to ask about McCree’s battles and awards, as McCree had chosen not to ask about Hanzo’s past. 

He turned his hand, catching McCree’s fingers with his own. It was an awkward angle given the way they were sitting, but Hanzo didn’t mind if it meant that he could feel McCree’s warm skin against his own. His Wingull hopped on his shoulder, his claws prickling over his skin. Seeing Wingull, the one still perched on McCree’s shoulder hopped down as well to their joined hands. There they hissed at each other; when Hanzo’s Wingull tried to peck McCree’s hand, the other Wingull smacked him with his wings. 

“Enough you two,” Hanzo said and caught his Wingull with both hands. He adjusted his grip to more comfortably hold the terrible creature, holding both wings pressed to his sides. Wingull looked scandalized for a moment before whining pathetically. “No, you do not get to play that game with me.” He put Wingull on the chair beside Jigglypuff who gave him a look as if to say ‘ _why are you giving him to me?_ ’ “Stay there. As for you…” he turned back to the Wingull on McCree’s hand, who looked as innocent as the summer sun. “Find another perch.” 

The Wingull clicked his beak and climbed back up McCree’s arm to the back of his chair. Then, careful of his wings and the closeness of the dining room, flapped to an empty chair where he began to preen his feathers. 

“Poor thing,” McCree said with a laugh, and the Wingull cooed at him as if in agreement. Reaching over, McCree rubbed the back of his fingers over Wingull’s feathers and he cooed again, rubbing the side of his beak against McCree’s fingers before going back to preening himself. 

Hanzo reached for McCree’s hand again and paused. But McCree turned and smiled at him, taking Hanzo’s hand in his. “Now if I hold your hand like this, how are you going to eat?” McCree asked teasingly. 

Leaning over, Hanzo kissed McCree, ignoring the way his Wingull hissed at him. When they parted Hanzo licked his lips and tasted curry, and McCree was grinning brightly. “Hurry up,” Hanzo said. “I want to visit everyone.” 

* * *

He had to ride on Rapidash’s back due to his weakness, but Rapidash seemed okay with it. Every once in a while, she turned to look back at Hanzo as if worried that he would disappear, as if checking on him to make sure that he was alright. 

She was as overbearing as her trainer, but he still pet her neck and withers reassuringly whenever he caught her looking. After what she had gone through with him to get McCree back, he really couldn’t blame her. 

The Pokemon were all happy to see him, crowding him on the dock to greet him. Even the skittish Feebas came over and he found that one of them had evolved into a Milotic. He stroked their crests and fins, greeted the new Milotic, and reached for his beloved Magikarp, now a Gyarados. 

He crooned, his whiskers waving as he rubbed his big face, Meowth-like, against Hanzo’s. “Look at you,” Hanzo breathed. “I suppose I’ll have to make the doors bigger for you, huh?”

Gyarados hummed as Hanzo ran his hands over his big crest, over the frills on either side of his face “I don’t love you any less,” Hanzo said firmly, pressing his forehead against the Gyarados’s. “You’re still ugly.” 

McCree muffled his laughter in his elbow as Gyarados groaned as if to say ‘ _rude_ ’. 

He gently stroked Gyarados’s face and crest, ran his fingers gently over Gyarados’s whiskers. Gyarados missed him and had been so worried. He knew that McCree would have told him if anything bad had happened, but at the same time, he hadn’t _known_ and it had driven him mad. 

Beside him, McCree’s Gyarados rose from the water and crowded close as well, dripping water all over Hanzo’s clothes. She conducted her own inspection of him, running her crest and whiskers over him, in the process shoving his Gyarados out of the way. 

To his surprise, Gyarados allowed it, moving with a grumble. When he turned around, McCree’s Gyarados done with her inspection, he found McCree looking at him with a soft expression on his face, his hand absently stroking the frills framing Hanzo’s Gyarados’s face. 

If he needed any mother encouragement… this was it. Wingull hated everyone, and was probably sour toward McCree because of whatever spat he was having with his mate, but that Gyarados had warmed up to McCree spoke volumes. 

Gyarados… and Jigglypuff.

They spent some time outside, greeting everyone at the shelter as they came to see Hanzo, while McCree walked around and did chores. It was strangely domestic and Hanzo felt his heart ache every time he looked at McCree as he checked up on the Pokemon around the shelter, refilled the various feeders, checked bandages, and stopped to greet every Pokemon that looked at him. 

Jigglypuff sat beside him, leaning against Hanzo’s hip and Gyarados leaned against his other side, letting him stroke his armored crest. “I think I love him,” he whispered to his Pokemon. 

Slowly, Gyarados lifted his big head, looking first at Hanzo and then at McCree. He crooned and Hanzo stroked his cheek. On his other side, Jigglypuff made an odd sound, but Hanzo didn’t need to look at him to know that he agreed, that he loved McCree too, just obviously in a very different way. 

Gyarados worried that he would have his heart broken, that he would have to kill McCree. He was also worried that he would be forgotten in the pond, no longer being able to visit Hanzo unless he came out to the docks. 

“I’d never stop loving you,” Hanzo promised. “Any of you. You had the same fear when Wingull joined us.” 

Both Pokemon rolled their eyes and Hanzo smiled. It wasn’t the same thing, they thought. 

Jigglypuff, at least understood this. He wanted Hanzo to be happy above everything else, and Hanzo hugged him close. 

Despite his reluctance, Gyarados helped Hanzo to his feet and when his knees buckled, lifted him onto Rapidash’s back, much to Hanzo’s embarrassment. Then he glared at McCree as he came over, silently trying to convey how much he didn’t want to have to bite his arm off if he hurt Hanzo. 

“Stop it,” Hanzo said, flapping a hand at Gyarados. 

“It’s okay,” McCree assured him, helping Jigglypuff into place in front of Hanzo. “He’s just protective of you. Are you ready to go back inside.” 

Hanzo nodded. “I am,” he said faintly. “I need a shower.” 

McCree smiled up at him as they walked back. “I’m glad that you got to visit everyone,” he said, his hand on Hanzo’s knee as he walked back beside Rapidash. “They were all excited to see you when you got back. They missed you—I’m afraid that I don’t quite cut it.” 

“They all love you,” Hanzo murmured. “They have nothing but good things to say about you.” 

To his surprise, McCree ducked his head with a slight blush. “I’m just trying to do right by you,” he said softly. “I… don’t want to fuck this up. Whatever _this_ is. Because… fuck, this is the first real home that I’ve had in a long time, and I think I love you.” 

Hanzo looked down at McCree, reaching down with a free hand to touch the one on his knee. “You really mean that?” 

Slowly, McCree looked up. His face was pink but his eyes were serious. “I don’t think I… know quite what love is,” he said slowly. “But Arceus, my heart skips a beat whenever I look at you, and your smile makes me breathless. I’ve never felt so… _right_ in my whole life, even if I’m a Fire trainer at a Water shelter.” 

Below him, Rapidash sighed. Jigglypuff coughed as if to hide a laugh. They were almost to the house, he wanted to remind Hanzo. 

It seemed that Rapidash may have “said” something similar to McCree because he blushed and chuckled a little nervously. “Right,” he said. “Um…”

Jigglypuff wanted to remind Hanzo that some conversations—and some actions—were best kept behind closed doors and this time it was Hanzo’s turn to blush. “Enough,” he said and Jigglypuff twisted to look up at him as if to say _you know I’m right_. 

They were silent on the way back to the house and suddenly McCree’s hand seemed much hotter on his leg. His hands were still gentle and chaste when he helped Hanzo down from Rapidash’s back, but he looped an arm around Hanzo’s hip to help him into the house. 

“Perhaps I overdid it today,” Hanzo admitted. 

McCree gently kissed Hanzo’s cheek. “Maybe,” he agreed. “But I knew that you wanted to see everyone.” He helped Hanzo down the hall toward his room and paused. “Do you… need help?” 

Now was the time. They had said the “L-word” to each other but now…

Hanzo cleared his throat. “I would appreciate assistance,” he agreed slowly. “In more ways than one. If… you are amenable.” 

When he looked up, he found that McCree was grinning. “What do you think?” he asked. “Shower and then bed, or…?” 

Looking up at McCree, Hanzo swallowed. “Bed,” he decided and grunted when McCree bent to lift him up. Though he could tell that McCree was straining to lift him, he was still set down on the bed with care and McCree very carefully leaned over him to kiss him. 

They were interrupted by an indignant squawk from the nightstand and they turned to find Hanzo’s Wingull perched there. “No,” Hanzo said sternly. “Out.” 

Wingull hissed as McCree stood and opened the door to the main house. 

“Out,” Hanzo insisted. “If you are allowed alone time, I’m allowed alone time as well.” Jigglypuff appeared in the hallway and scowled at Wingull. He pointed sternly down the hall and when Wingull didn’t immediately obey, took a deep breath. Hanzo and McCree quickly clapped their hands over their ears as Jigglypuff began to Sing. 

With a betrayed cry, Wingull flopped over, deeply asleep, and Jigglypuff walked over to the basket on the nightstand. He couldn’t quite reach it but McCree wordlessly lifted it down to him. Giving McCree a nod of thanks, Jigglypuff grabbed the edge of the basket and dragged it—and the sleeping Wingull—out the door. 

McCree silently closed the door behind him, careful not to squish Wingull’s feathers, and locked it for good measure. Then he closed and locked the shutters just in case. 

And the shutters on the water entrance to the room. 

He stood awkwardly, fidgeting as Hanzo stared up at him. “Well,” he said awkwardly. “That happened.” 

Hanzo smiled wanly. “It did,” he agreed. “Are you going to join me?” 

“I thought you’d never ask,” McCree breathed and returned to bed, leaning over to kiss Hanzo deeply. “We have to go slowly,” he protested half-heartedly as Hanzo tried to tug him fully into bed. He still returned Hanzo’s kisses, groaning at the touch of his tongue. “You’re still hurt.”

“I’m sure there are plenty of things to do that are not very strenuous,” Hanzo hissed against McCree’s lips. “If you want to.” 

McCree groaned. “More than anything,” he hissed. 

“Good,” Hanzo grunted. “Get over here.” 

After pausing to take off his shirt, McCree climbed in bed and settled himself gingerly over Hanzo’s hips, leaning down to kiss Hanzo once more. Humming into the kiss, Hanzo ran his hands up his thighs to explore the exposed skin. He traced scars, lingered over the hair curling over his chest. 

“I’ve wanted this for so long,” Hanzo admitted as McCree leaned back, allowing him to run his hands over hot skin. “I’ve wanted to touch you like this.” 

“I thought you hated me when we first met,” McCree admitted, gasping as Hanzo’s thumbs brushed over his nipples. “Fuck.” 

“Sensitive?” Hanzo asked, his fingers returning to McCree’s chest. 

McCree shuddered. “Yeah,” he admitted. “Never sensitive for me, though.” 

Hanzo’s smile was light, somehow not smug. “Sometimes it takes another’s touch,” he said, running his fingers once more over McCree’s nipples, gently rolling and pinching the nubs. His smile widened when McCree shuddered above him, his eyes sliding closed. 

“Take off your shirt,” McCree breathed, tugging at the offending article of clothing. 

“Just my shirt?” Hanzo teased, though he sounded just as breathless as McCree. Still, he wiggled beneath McCree, wincing as he tried to drag his shirt up and off. 

McCree shuffled backwards, pausing to take off his shorts and underwear before moving to help Hanzo with his clothes. “Fuck,” he breathed, standing back at staring at Hanzo. 

A part of him was nervous, self-conscious at being stared at, but there was such adoration in McCree’s expression that he almost didn’t mind. He was just vain enough to appreciate the staring, the feeling of McCree’s eyes lingering on his chest, his cock as it slowly filled in the crease of his hip. He had almost forgotten to look at McCree and let his own eyes wander. 

He felt rude for staring at the space between McCree’s thighs, seeing the slick already making his skin shiny. McCree moved then, climbing to sit astride Hanzo’s hips. 

His legs parted with a wet sound and Hanzo shivered, his cock hardening. 

McCree tipped his head back and kissed him, but it wasn’t quite as warm as it had been. “Too weird?” McCree asked. 

“Jigglypuff just Sang Wingull to sleep so we can have ‘alone time’,” Hanzo said dryly. “ _That_ is weird. This… is not. At least… not in the way you’re thinking.” he cleared his throat, embarrassment turning his cheeks bright red. “I just… haven’t been with anyone in a long time.” 

McCree smiled slowly. “For me as well,” he admitted. “But that’s fine. We can figure it out together.” He leaned down and kissed Hanzo gently. 

“You’re going to kill me,” Hanzo breathed as McCree ground his hips down against Hanzo’s.

“Fuck,” McCree gasped, squeezing his eyes shut. He shuddered when Hanzo pinched one of his nipples, tipping his head as Hanzo mouthed at his neck and collarbones. 

“Is that what you want?” Hanzo asked, grinding his hips up against McCree’s. 

McCree shuddered. “Right now, I don’t think I can wait,” he admitted. “69?” He smiled when Hanzo shuddered. “Do you like that idea?” 

“Very much,” Hanzo agreed and watched as McCree turned around, carefully settling his knees over Hanzo’s shoulders. Then he groaned, his back arching as McCree’s hot mouth closed around the tip of his cock. 

Reaching up, he tugged McCree’s hips down, tilting his head back to take McCree’s cock in his mouth. So began a peculiar kind of feedback loop: when he groaned at the hot suction of McCree’s mouth, the maddening twist of his tongue, it vibrated against McCree’s cock and in turn made McCree groan. 

He yanked McCree’s hips down, made him grind his hips against his face, sucking on his cock and mouthing at his folds as he groaned and panted. He was so close but he was determined to hold off, refusing to come before McCree did. 

Above him, McCree shuddered, his hips and mouth stuttering. He panted against Hanzo’s hips, making the sweetest sounds and babbling something that Hanzo couldn’t hear through the grip of McCree’s thighs around his head, the rush of blood in his ears. With a final groan that was nearly a roar, McCree came and Hanzo worked him through it, feeling the trainer’s twitching, clenching muscles, nearly suffocating as he ground his hips against Hanzo’s face. 

Hanzo continued to work him through it until he was making the sweetest sounds of overwhelmed pleasure, trying to pull away but being held in place by Hanzo’s desperate grip. He gasped, grip loosening slightly when McCree took him back into his mouth, swallowing him whole. 

Orgasm hit harder than he ever remembered it hitting, knocking the breath from his lungs and making every muscle in his body spasm. He came hard enough that he was certain that he pulled a muscle somewhere, his back bowing and his toes clenching. 

For a moment they both lay like that, McCree trembling minutely above him. 

“Fuck,” McCree breathed, his face pressed against Hanzo’s hip. His voice sounded wrecked, his breathing labored as he panted. 

Hanzo felt smug, or would have if he hadn’t just come hard enough that he was sure he’d lost brain cells. “Yeah,” he agreed. 

“Don’t think… I have enough energy for a shower,” McCree admitted. 

Already, Hanzo could feel lethargy creeping up on him. “Yeah,” he agreed again. He patted the bed next to him. “C’mere.” McCree grunted and shuffled awkwardly around, nearly collapsing on Hanzo. 

“Love you,” McCree mumbled against Hanzo’s chest as his arms closed around him. 

Hanzo hummed. “Love you too,” he mumbled back, eyes closing. 

* * *

“Where is my brother?” Genji demanded, kicking open the front door. Jigglypuff scowled at him from where he was standing guard over Hanzo’s stupid mean Wingull. “I’ve got a bone to pick with him.” 

Jigglypuff jabbed his knife at him warningly. 

“Yes, yes,” Genji said testily. “Reinhardt said that he was home from the hospital. Where is he?” Without waiting for a response that he knew he wouldn’t get, Genji turned down the hall and threw open the bedroom door. 

The shriek that Genji let out was enough to make Wingull stir, and Jigglypuff sighed. At least it wouldn’t matter if Jesse and Hanzo got caught in his Sing. They were already deeply asleep and a little more wouldn’t hurt. 

Moving Genji would be annoying, though. But they deserved their rest and he could probably get Quagsire to help. 

Taking a deep breath, Jigglypuff began to Sing.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come and visit me, maybe yell at me a little, on Twitter at [Dracoduceus](https://twitter.com/dracoduceus). 
> 
> ~DC


End file.
